vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kong (Kong: The Animated Series)
Summary Kong is the successor of the original King Kong who died decades ago, not a son or a grandson, but a 40ft tall clone, that still holds the memories of the old one (possibly referring to the very first Kong). Kong protects several amulets on Kong Island, that keep trapped an evil spirit named Chiron, an ancient enemy the old Kong trapped along with a few sorcerers. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, likely higher | At least 8-C, higher as Mega Kong Name: Kong Origin: Kong: The Animated Series Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Kong, Giant Gorilla, Clone Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 1), Natural Weaponry (Sharp teeth), Skilled in Stealth, Resistance to Cold (The North Pole to be precise, where the ocean fairly constant, near the freezing point of saltwater) | All previous abilities plus Martial Arts, Underwater Breathing (perhaps not infinitely, but at least for a day's worth of time), Rage Power and Transformation Attack Potency: At least Building level (Obliterated an ice structure that was bigger than him, pushed another creature comparable to him in size through a building), likely higher | At least Building level (considerably stronger than before), higher as Mega Kong Speed: Athletic Human to Superhuman (On two legs, higher on four) travel speed (Nearly caught up to a taxi pretty casually before it sped up) and Subsonic+ reaction and combat speed (Punched incoming projectiles from catapults and dodged a RPG's projectile. Regularly fights creatures as fast if not faster than him) | Superhuman and Subsonic+, possibly higher Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Is strong enough to easily lift enormous trees that might weigh this much), likely higher (Lifted this broken chunk of temple which fell on him with all his strength, which might've weighed thousands of tons) | Possibly Class 25, likely higher (Twice as strong as before, as Mega Kong) Striking Strength: Building Class, likely higher | At least Building Class, higher as Mega Kong Durability: Building level (Regularly fights against creatures on his level if not stronger than him and gets right back up almost every time, huge falls down mountains barely hurt him, darts containing acid strong enough to melt boulders only tickle him, tanked an explosion that destroyed an airplane), likely higher (Mostly unharmed by the touch of creatures made out of lava, survived the force of a tsunami that consumed and sunk most of Skull Island) | At least Building level, likely higher (Much tougher than before, the aforementioned lava creatures aren't an issue anymore) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters due to size, higher as Mega Kong Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Superior to all Great Apes with the exception of humans, but still shows some remarkable intelligence and a mischievous but also kindhearted nature. Understands human speech and just about any order given to him, and is not easily manipulated by those who want him for their own greedy needs. Anything near him can be used as a weapon. Tends to put his excellent agility to good use and knows how to surf | Knows martial arts through Jason Jenkins' own skill, allowing him to end fights even quicker through more lethal strikes, and can use an enemy's weapon against them Weaknesses: Animalistic and aggressive | Even more aggressive than before despite the skill boost, and the transformation into Mega Kong requires for him to get even angrier which makes him lose his fighting skills Key: Base | Merged & Mega Kong Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cyber-Link:' Upon merging with childhood friend Jason Jenkins , Kong gains a boost in skill and intelligence and can access his Mega Kong form through intense anger, increasing all of his stats including his height, which gets doubled. Feats: Respect Thread Gallery Kong The Animated Series (2000-2001) - Intro Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:King Kong Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Rage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Primates Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Heroes Category:Clones Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju